Death of Me: The Dodger University Inestigation
by Cyberpunk92
Summary: A thriller about college buddies Jamie and Lucy. Filled with shocking horrors and terrifying truths as Jamie tries to catch the killer alongside Lucy, but the outcome isn't what she expects. Just read it. I suck at summaries.


Death of Me

The Dodger University Investigation

Case I

"Y'know, for the record, I think this is the bravest thing you've done."

Jamie dwelled on her words. They were the words belonging to her best friend. Words that she only heard in a rare moment. She only heard these words out of her own reckless behavior. It was a behavior that proved to be impressing or admiral to her best friend. Such behavior that led to such rare moments, which concluded to such dwelling words. These were words that made Jamie feel like a hero. After all, Jamie was always the hero-type. Ever since childhood, Jamie was always playing the hero. Her dream was to someday become a superhero when she grew up. When she did grow up, after all those years, Jamie realized the closest thing to superhero was investigator.

Jamie's head shot up from her desk, stirring her pencils and pens that sat next to her arm. She had fallen asleep again, and in the middle of doing a list of assignments no less. Jamie yawned into the back of her hand before swiftly turning on the stereo. A mix CD quietly flowed its contents out of the speakers while the second-year, college student flipped through the tracks until she found "Everything and Nothing" by Red. Jamie needed something soothing to listen to. Listening to the soft piano at the song's beginning, Jamie stood up from her desk and shuffled over to her dorm room's bathroom. She drowsily brushed her teeth, eyes drooping and fixating on the faucet as a white stream of pressurized water clashed with the bottom of the cracked sink. Brush, spit, brush, spit, brush, spit, rinse, replace brush, wipe mouth, leave bathroom. Such a simple routine, she thought.

Jamie changed into pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt. For some reason she always lost the matching tops to her pajamas, but it didn't really matter to her. Pajamas were pajamas. An item of clothing worn when sleeping; it wasn't for walking in public. Since Jamie was feeling rather very lazy in her sleepy state of mind, she rudely shoved her clothes off to the side. The young girl flipped the light off and stumbled over to her unmade bed. Almost as if her legs gave out from some unseen force stressed upon them, Jamie collapsed onto the sheets and waited for sleep to overcome her once more. She moved her head on its side so that she faced the single desk lamp and stereo that sat in its shadow. There was still so much homework to do, but she knew she could do it all in the morning. No need for an alarm clock, given what awaited her every morning at exactly 9:00 a.m.

**Knock Knock**

Jamie slept as peaceful and relaxed as a baby surrounded by dingoes. She twitched slightly at the sound of her floor suddenly creaking. Her dorm room was notorious for having unwelcomed sounds and noises that simultaneously made themselves known throughout the day. She definitely needed a place of her own. Jamie lied on her stomach and stretched out her legs to the foot of the bed. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to get a rude wake up call.

"Jamie Cooper!" shouted a voice that awoke Jamie from her light slumber, but it was the sudden pounce on her back that startled her. A moderate amount of weight dropped onto the lower half of her back and jolted the mattress beneath her. If there was any chance of falling back asleep now then Jamie just missed her window. She glanced at the clock near her bedside. 9:00 a.m. She knew all too well who attacked her mid-sleep.

"It's really too early for you to be this hyper, Lucy." Jamie groaned. She was nowhere near in the mood for rough-play.

"Well, excuse me for actually caring about getting to class on time, Detective Cooper." the red head, Lucy, teased.

"Well, I can't get anywhere if you don't **get off** me, Defense Attorney Vanders." this is why Jamie didn't need an alarm clock. Lucy stood up over Jaime, bed springs creaking and wailing, and stepped down onto the floor. She took a small walk around the small room while Jamie gathered her clothes to go take a shower. Jamie was quick to disappear inside the small bathroom and start the water. Lucy took a seat on the bed and waited patiently.

"Hey, Jamie, did you hear about that missing persons case? It was on the news last night." Lucy called out over the running water behind the door several minutes later.

"Nope, no TV. This isn't like that sorority house you live in." she could barely hear Jamie's voice through the door.

"Well, on the news, they said a girl from the city had been abducted or something. Parents just reported her missing yesterday."

"Did they say how long she had been missing for?"

"A couple days now." Lucy leaned back on her elbows.

"That's suspicious." Lucy heard the water turn off.

"What's suspicious?" the red head inquired.

"She had been missing for a couple days and the parents are just now starting to report it?" Jamie said from behind the door.

"What's your thought on this, Detective?" Lucy cracked a smile. She really did enjoy teasing at the job title Jamie longed for. Jamie stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was drying off her short, dark hair with a towel.

"I can't presume anything right now. Not enough info or evidence to make an assumption." Jamie stood across from Lucy.

"Make a guess, then." Lucy wanted to hear whatever idea popped into her head. Jamie thought for a moment, knuckle to her lips. Her eyes wandered to the floor and made her way to Lucy's low-cut converse. An idea conjured up in her head.

"I say one of the family did it; the mum or the dad. Probably the dad. Planned out by the mum." Jamie finally said. Lucy casted a strange smile; a smile that had a mix of mischief and curiosity.

"Interesting. And how do you suppose they did it?" Lucy raised an eyebrow; smile inching across her face.

"You want the details?" Jamie crossed her arms. This was another part of routine to her college life. The lawyer-to-be had a knack for gory details, which led Jamie to believe Lucy had a slightly sadistic mind. Thing is, who didn't? Isn't that why people attend a NASCAR race?

"Make it interesting." Lucy sat up with minor anticipation. The school really needed to issue TVs in the housing communities. Jamie sighed and began pacing around the area between her and Lucy. She had to put on a show as usual so as to not disappoint her best friend. Then, the idea came to her.

"The mother and father got tired of their daughter's 'obscene' behavior and decided they had enough of it. Now, the mother was all for the murder, whereas the father just sought punishment. In my opinion, the mum was the true mastermind behind it all. I say, she tried poisoning first with your common household cleaners, but things didn't happen as planned. The daughter figured it all out. So, dearest mummy possibly stabbed or did something to hinder her from going to the police. So, exactly what can they do with her? Leave her in a basement?" Jamie's mind was flowing with the thoughts.

"There'd be too much risk, and someone is liable to hear her if she calls for help." Lucy answered her question although it was meant to be rhetorical.

"Right. So, the mother pressured the father into finishing her dirty. Out of fear of being caught and sent to prison, the father takes the daughter out to a secluded spot in the woods on the edge of town and proceeds to hack her up. He kills her by excessive trauma to the head caused by some blunt object, let's say, a hammer. Then, the father gets worried about someone discovering the body, so he hacks off the limbs one by one starting with the feet and working his way up. And, for craps and giggles, he becomes the sushi chef of dismemberment."

"So, he does more than just chop away at the joints." Lucy slowly got to her feet.

"Exactly. Then, the father scatters the pieces throughout the wooded area and maybe a few in the creek nearby. Y'know, feed the fishies?" Jamie had to throw that one in there.

"Guess they won't be finding those pieces." Lucy laughed.

"To conclude the whole scheme, the mother and father wait a couple days before reporting a 'Missing Person' to avoid being considered suspects. That's where we are now; watching them play the role as the parental victims. Definitely wouldn't raise suspicion with investigators."

"Except you, of course, Detective Cooper." Lucy teased at the name again. Jamie stopped pacing and faced Lucy when she had concluded her story.

"So, if all went well, they'd get away with the murder of their daughter."

"Hmm—cynical." Lucy hummed. Jamie sighed and glanced at the clock. They really needed a TV.

**Detective 101**

"And that's how the Nightstalker was discovered. Fingerprints are a very important piece of evidence for this very reason. Even a simple print can make a difference if it's not where it's not suppose to be. Without such discovered evidence, his captured may have never been possible for investigators." the professor concluded his example on fingerprint evidence. Jamie sat near the back and took very light notes over the subject while the student next to her was vigorously writing down everything he said. She glanced at him, smiled, and started shaking her head.

"Great way to get carpel tunnel, Donny." Jamie snickered quietly. Donny didn't bother looking at her and continued to write everything down.

"Well, some of us aren't naturally familiar with the subject, Jamie. Shoo." Donny tried to keep his brain focused on his papers upon papers of notes. Jamie sunk in her seat to make herself more comfortable. The professor was still writing information on the board and pointing out important details.

"Now, who can tell me two types of fingerprints that are the most common to find at a crime scene?" he turned to the class. Jamie glanced around at her fellow classmates, who weren't raising their hands. Still, the professor waited for an answer.

"Latent and contaminated." Jamie said out loud.

"Very good, Ms. Cooper." the middle-aged professor complimented. Jamie caught a few smug looks from others sitting near her. What did she care, though? She didn't see them raising their hands.

After class, Jamie walked with Donny and a few other friends. She was a part of a social class known to be at the bottom of the food chain. That's how it was for them in high school, so what difference did college make? They all normally wore the same dark or torn clothing around campus and were always noted for being a little "abnormal". Jamie and her friends didn't mind it much. It was normally the Fraternity or Sorority groups they didn't tolerate, but it was more hostile vice versa. With that in mind, it was hard for Jamie and Lucy to actually hang out. It all had to be done in secret, which was mostly in the morning and late in the evening if they were lucky.

Her friends passed by the Fraternity group as they were walking across the campus grounds. Glances were never exchanged, but there was a certain feeling of intensity between the two groups. However, Jamie did catch Lucy's eye when they crossed paths. It was their only way of communication. An exchange of looks that told how their day was going. The connection broke in another step, but to Jamie, it felt like an entire conversation. The two smiled to themselves when they didn't think anyone was watching.

"Come on! Give it back! It's mine!" a six-year-old Lucy reached in vain as a group of middle school kids held her stuffed bear above her head.

"Come on, little kid, if you want it back then take it." one of the boys teased, lowering the stuffed bear until she jumped up to retrieve it.

"Dude, let's go. She's not gonna be able to get it back. This is no fun." another boy suggested. At that, the group left with the toy still in their possession. Lucy made an attempt to go after them, but was then shoved to the ground. She had lost her favorite bear.

Lucy never told her parents. She never told anyone about her toy being stolen. The next day as she was walking home, this time taking the more populated route, Lucy was approached by another girl of the same age. They both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as others passed them by in the busy city. Lucy took notice that the girl had a few scrapes and bruises; some present on her face and others on her arms. She didn't say anything, but just stared at the unknown girl. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the girl took off the backpack that hung on her back. She unzipped it and reached her hand inside. Lucy was curious as to what she was doing until the girl pulled out an item the was most familiar to her.

"I think this is yours." the girl said while holding out the stuffed bear to her.

"My bear…" Lucy slowly took her prized toy in her hands, fingers running over its fluffy texture. She was reunited with her favorite bear once again all on account of a stranger she knew nothing about. She didn't even know her name. Lucy glanced up from her bear to see the girl walking away.

"Hey!" Lucy called out to her. The dark haired girl turned around to face Lucy. Lucy didn't quite know what to say at first. A simple thank you didn't even come to her mind. Then, something hit her.

"This is the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me." Lucy blurted out. The girl just grinned, feeling the heroic goodness fill her being. Lucy caught up to the girl with the bear in her arms.

"Can you walk with me to my house? We can hang out for a bit." she nervously asked the stranger.

"Sure. I think we live close by anyways." the girl replied with the grin still present on her face. At that, the two kindergarten children started walking side-by-side down the sidewalk. Another thing came to Lucy's mind that she felt completely stupid about forgetting.

"I'm Lucy Vanders. What's your name?"

"Jamie Cooper."

"I swear, those Fraternity and Sorority groups are nothing but stuck-up jerk-offs." Donny started the conversation with everyone within the shade of a large tree.

"Yeah, like the other day, one of the girls just up and took my fries during lunch. Talk about snobs." a Chinese-American girl, Fae, threw her two bits in.

"Not all of them are like that, though." Jamie said, thinking of Lucy. Donny wadded up an old homework assignment and hurled it at Jamie.

"What have you been smoking?" Donny sneered.

"All Fraternity jerks are snobs, Jamie. I mean, look at who their parents are. Nothing but lawyers, business owners, Country Club addicts who have their heads up their own butts." a blonde boy named Jack countered against Jamie's statement.

"I think a change in subject is in order." Martha, a judge-wanna-be, declared to steer away from any possible fights.

"Okay, you guys heard about that missing person, right? Well, I heard the investigators possibly got a tip from some anonymous person." Donny started the new topic.

"What kind of tip?" Jamie was getting curious.

"That there was suspicious activity involving the parents." Donny's answer struck a chord with the detective-to-be.

"The parents? Really? They're the ones that called it in, though." Fae was slightly baffled.

"That's where the tip came in at." Donny inserted.

"Just because you report it doesn't mean you're excluded from the suspects list." Jamie commented once more. She couldn't believe her guess from this morning had been nearly correct, but then again, the parents do seem suspicious. Jamie stood up and started walking out of the shade.

"Hey, where are you off to, Cooper?" Jack and the others sat up to watch their friend leave.

"I got another class in about twenty minutes, and I'm gonna go look something up before then." Jamie called back to them. She had a feeling this case was about to get interesting.

**Later That Night…**

Jamie sat at her desk in her dorm room, still bothered by all that was pointed out to her earlier. Now that she had a tid-bit of info about the parents, maybe she could conjure up something else to along with it. In the midst of her thinking, Jamie heard her door open.

"Man, my last class is a total inconvenience." she heard Lucy complain behind her. Jamie turned her chair around to see her best friend taking off her shoes.

"I wouldn't get too comfy. They're gonna do another room check sometime within the next hour or so." Jamie rested back in her swivel chair.

"That's just within an hour, Jamie. Don't get paranoid." Lucy walked over to her bed and collapsed onto its surface.

"I heard the investigators received an anonymous tip about the parents being suspicious." Jamie had to talk about it. Maybe Lucy found out some other stuff.

"I heard the same thing, Detective Cooper." Lucy flashed a grin. Jamie smiled and shook her head as she turned back around to her notes. Lucy observed her friend writing other stuff down and decided to take a peek. The red head got up from the bed and looked over Jamie's shoulder.

"Whatcha workin' on?" her eyes scanned over the multitude of theories and scenarios Jamie had written out.

"I had some ideas that I thought should be written down. Y'know, detective stuff." Jamie wrote it off.

Lucy rested her arms on the back of Jamie's shoulders, "Dude, you write so much more than me writing my preparations for a court case."

"How's that coming along anyways?"

"Ah, it's a boring piece of work. I'm suppose to defend, mock trial of course, someone suspected of rape and robbery."

"And it's a boring piece of work?" Jamie had a certain feeling of doubt in her voice.

"Don't give me that tone, Detective." Lucy flicked her ear.

"Oww!" Jamie quickly covered her left ear upon reflex. The dorm keeper came knocking on her door about an hour later, but Lucy had snuck out the window before then. Jamie had an unsettling night of sleep; nightmares of murders and dismemberment caused her to bolt out of sleep. So, in the morning, Jamie didn't need Lucy to wake her up. She got ready by herself before nine until Lucy came barreling through the door. Jamie stepped out of the bathroom to see what the fuss was about.

"Jamie, you're not going to believe this." Lucy's voice was filled with shock.

Jamie followed Lucy to a crowd of students and faculty gathered near the edge of the woods that surrounded the campus. Cops and investigators littered the scene and kept others from entering. After a few questions asked hear and some there, Jamie found out the surprise of her week.

"Yeah, they said a student came across it this morning. She found a hand and a toe near the jogging path. Apparently, there's a whole slew of body parts in the woods." a fellow student said. Jamie couldn't believe her ears. Her theory had been correct up to this point. Lucy glanced at her friend, who was gawking at the crime scene located in the woods, and nudged her arm.

"Good call, Detective."


End file.
